


Bucky Barnes, Gentleman Caller

by LuckyBanana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frankie Valli - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, International Fanworks Day 2019, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Reader Has Powers, Romance, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, earth wind and fire, tony stark party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: Time for one of Tony Stark's famous parties. But this time you're the guest of honour. You're nervous, but luckily Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes has requested to escort you





	1. Chapter 1

I pulled a little too hard on my pantyhose again. I didn't even get them past my knees before I tore a fantastic run. “Fuck!” I screamed, throwing them into my wastebasket with the others. 

Nat is going to be furious, I thought, but I ditched the hosiery and finished dressing, the modest black dress ending just past my bare knees. Nat and I had spent the afternoon picking just the right outfit, one that would flatter my substantial curves, but was comfortable enough not to drive me crazy. We compromised on a classic, fitted satin gown. She couldn't sell me on high heels though, that's where I drew the line. I slipped on my patent leather flats and admired myself in the mirror. Not bad. Not impeccable like Nat, but Rome wasn't built in a day. 

I touched up my eyeliner then licked my finger, smoothing some flyaways. My hair was so much lighter than it used to be, almost white. I used to have dark hair, like my mother. Suddenly my melancholy was replaced by anxiety, when I remembered what I was up against. As the newest avenger, I was expected to be calm, cool, and collected under pressure. Coming head to head with 200 Hydra agents? No problem. One of Tony’s parties? Big problem. 

Luckily, my escort for the evening was good at putting me at ease. We had bonded from my first meeting at Stark Tower. I remember it like it was yesterday. The other Avengers had been welcoming, but they all seemed so confident and intimidating. Not him.

He was sitting in the corner, his long hair shading his face, dark circles pooling under eyes. He didn't seem to belong with the other larger-than-life personalities that filled the room. But when he looked up, he looked me right in the eye. There was something about him. His aura was warm. He cracked an almost imperceivable smile then winked at me. I parked myself next to him that day, and have been there ever since. Bucky Barnes was my best friend. 

I guess trauma brings people together. Ever since the accident, I felt like a different person. All these new powers burning in my veins, I didn't I know who I was anymore. Bucky could relate. We didn't talk about our past lives at all, but there was a mutual understanding and sympathy between us.

I heard the door to my apartment at Stark Tower open slowly, and my heart jumped into my throat. A stranger walked in, large and imposing. I reached for my gun before I remembered that I was not wearing one. 

It didn't take me long to realize that it was in fact, just Bucky entering my apartment, without knocking, like always. I swallowed hard when I finally recognized him. 

Bucky stood there, tall and gorgeous, absolutely poured into a slim dark blue pinstripe suit. His long hair was trimmed and slicked back from his forehead, and his crystal blue eyes sparkled at me. I had never seen him clean shaven before. 

I felt the heat rush to my face. “You look beautiful.” I blurted out. 

“Hey, that's my line,” he laughed and reached out for my hand. 

I giggled awkwardly in return and squeezed his hand. 

“Don't be nervous,” he said in a low voice. 

I wasn't sure if it was nerves about the party, or the fact that I had never EVER seen Bucky like that. He usually wore jeans and a t-shirt. Now he looked like a GQ model. And he looked surprisingly at ease. Would people stare at us? Wondering why we were together? Well, it's not like we were “together” anyway… 

I looked down at my feet, my face fallen. 

“Come on, cheer up. I know it'll be annoying, but it's part of being an Avenger. We have to let Tony parade us around a bit.” 

I was surprised to hear him say that. Bucky is the last person that I would have expected to drink the Tony Stark kool aid, but the way Bucky beamed at me, I couldn't help but smile. 

Bucky let go of my hand and walked over to my stereo. He turned on the CD player, choosing my favourite Disco mix and turning the volume up high. The sweet, nostalgic sound of _September_ by Earth Wind And Fire filled the room. 

Bucky suddenly grabbed me by the waist, holding me tightly while swinging in a circle. “I love this song, is it new?” Bucky asked, and winked. 

I rolled my eyes but was blushing hard. He never touched me like this. Before I knew it, we were dancing around the room, Bucky skillfully leading me in a complicated 1940s swing routine. I was almost crying laughing by the time the song had finished. I'd never seen Bucky so free and easy. 

“Feeling better?” Bucky asked, his smile wide. 

“Yes, thank you. “ I said, laughing, out of breath.

Bucky grabbed my hand, and off we went. In truth, I was still nervous, but a little less so with my hero on my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

“It's like this, Capscicle,” Tony barked, his arm draped heavily over my shoulder. “This kid is our secret weapon, I'm sure of it!” The ice sloshed out of his glass as he gestured wildly. 

I thought I was about to cry.

Steve gave me a sympathetic look. “Why don't you give her some air, Stark?” he said, pulling me gently from Tony's grasp. 

“Sorry,” Tony said sarcastically. “I was just trying to be...encouraging,” he tottered away, back to his party guests. 

The room was absolutely teeming with bodies. The lighting was dim and couples danced, laughing and screaming with pleasure. The music was so loud, I could barely make out the song, but it sounded like hair metal. 

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. “Thank you Steve,” I was more grateful than I let on. “Tony can be a little...intense.” 

“...and grabby.” Bucky had returned to me, holding the glass of ice water that I had requested. He wore a substantial frown. “Thanks for keeping an eye on my date,” Bucky said to Steve. 

Steve nodded and smiled warmly at both of us. 

_Date?_

I was grateful for the water, and even more grateful that Bucky had come back. “How are you holding up, doll?” Bucky asked, placing his cool hand on my arm. 

“Oh, I'm okay,” I lied, “just warm.” I gulped down the water. I needed a moment to compose myself, so I excused myself and made my way towards the ladies’ room. 

It was kind of exciting, schmoozing and drinking with the New York elite, but I was an amateur, still used to my former isolated and quiet life. I honestly would have rather had a quiet night, watching movies with Bucky, like most nights. He was so easy to be around, which was interesting, since he made most people uncomfortable. Both of us had fewer nightmares when we spent a lot of time together. 

The honest truth was, I was in love with Bucky Barnes. Insanely, madly in love. 

I'd realized it about a month ago. We had been in the kitchen. We both had a habit of waking up later than the others. We’d weaved around each other - preparing our breakfast and coffee - as if we'd lived together for years. Then without a word, Bucky reached over and grabbed my muffin, took a huge bite, and put it back on my plate. I looked at him chewing, feigning innocence, a cheeky grin plastered on his stupid face; and I knew I never wanted to be apart from him. 

I hoped, rather than believed Bucky felt the same about me. Sure, I could make him laugh harder than anyone (even Steve), and we could spend hours together and never tire of each other's company. 

I could sense that he trusted me, which was rare and beautiful, but romantic love? Did the Winter Soldier even remember what that felt like? I treasured every moment with Bucky, but in my heart, I wanted more. I snapped out of my daydream and sped up my walk, eager to return to him. 

I approached the secluded hallway of one of the many bathrooms, and suddenly felt very cold. The roar of the party seemed to fade away; I was instantly gripped by fear. My throat tightened, and I had to stop and catch my breath. It was almost overwhelming, but it lasted hardly a moment. I recognized that the fear was not my own. 

Like flicking a switch, my adrenaline kicked in, and I followed the feeling. The door to the woman's washroom was locked and I could hear muffled voices. 

Without even thinking, I kicked at the door, it fell open easily. Inside, a man had a woman pushed against the wall, her feet almost off the ground as he held her by the neck. The panic radiated off of her like a wave. Similarly, the man seethed with white hot rage. He dropped her as soon as I entered the room; she fell to the floor, gasping for breath. 

“This is none of your business, bitch!” the man screamed. 

Time slowed. I felt the power sizzle along my arms, through my fingertips. A split second before he moved; I anticipated his actions. My movements were precise. Dropping to my knees, I kicked his feet out from under him. Stunned and winded, he groaned on the floor. I pressed my patent leather shoe hard into his neck. The woman screamed. I used every ounce of self control I had to not snap his neck. 

Steve, Bucky and Tony finally arrived on the scene. “Everything okay here, Miss?” Tony slurred. I wasn't sure if he was addressing me or the woman on the floor.

“It is now,” I replied anyway. The man grunted as I pushed a little harder into his windpipe. 

“Whoa doll, it's okay,” Bucky said, taking me gently by the shoulders and pulling me away from the attacker. 

Tony hiccuped, “you get so caught up with the Hydra agents, aliens and interdimensional threats, you forget about good ol' fashioned domestic violence, huh?” Tony said. 

Steve frowned at Tony's tasteless joke. “Here, let me bring you to a medic, ma'am,” Steve said, helping the woman off the floor. 

“And I guess I'll dispose of this scumbag,” Tony said, yanking the guy up by the scruff of his cheap suit. 

The adrenaline had left my body, leaving me tired, but satisfied with my work. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked, when we were alone again. 

I was about to answer when Bucky looked down and his eyes widened. 

“What?” I asked, looking down. “Oh no!” The efforts of my attack in the bathroom had busted the zipper of my dress. It tore a strip down the right side of my torso. 

“Dammit!” I said, struggling to pull the zipper up, to no avail. Bucky was staring at the band of exposed flesh. Was he blushing? 

“There's no fixing this,” I pouted, “I think it's time to leave,” I said, disappointed. 

“Oh, no no no,” Bucky said, pulling me gently closer. “Not until I get my dance.”

He wrapped his flesh arm around me, covering the rip in my dress with his warm hand. I shivered at the contact. “See? I got you covered. No one will notice.”

I hesitated. 

“Please, “ he said, barely a whisper. 

The blood rushed to my face, but I felt calmer almost immediately. 

Holding tightly to my waist, he lead me to the dancefloor. He was proud to have me on his arm and it showed. 

The lights seemed to dim and the music echoed softer than before. He put his arms around me, careful to cover my exposed skin. Suddenly it was just me and Bucky. They were playing my favourite song, _Working My Way Back To You_ by Frankie Valli. (It was a little too perfect, I had a feeling Steve had something to do with the song choice).

He held me in his arms, and I felt safe. It felt natural, him holding me so close. He smelled like cologne, cinnamon and something unmistakably...Bucky. He held me carefully, like something made of glass. 

I read Bucky's mood easily. He was calm, happy. I read it in his eyes as he gazed down at me: he missed this. For too long Bucky had hid in the shadows. But now, with me, he was starting to feel human again. I rested my head on his shoulder and he gave me a little squeeze. He nestled his head into my hair, inhaling my subtle perfume.


	3. Chapter 3

We awoke from our dreamy daze, the party was starting to wind down. Bucky blinked and cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing pink, as if suddenly realizing where he was. 

“Should we call it a night?” he asked. I nodded. 

Through the ballroom, down the hall and all the way up the elevator, Bucky never once let go of my waist. Every now and then, he would slip a finger into the rip in my dress, to gently caress the skin underneath. The closer we got to my apartment, the bolder he became, two fingers, then three. I shivered and closed my eyes, a strong wave of desire almost knocking me off my feet. 

There was no doubt now that Bucky felt something about me that went beyond friendship. I could feel his heart beating, his pulse speeding up, his breathing becoming rapid and shallow. 

When we arrived at the apartment, he finally took his hand off my waist, and I felt a sudden chill now that my skin was exposed. I was also thankful that Nat wasn't home yet (she usually stayed out late after Tony's parties). 

There was a pregnant silence between me and Bucky, as we stared at each other from across the room. I knew something big was about to happen. 

He approached me slowly, opening his mouth as if to speak, but then seemingly deciding against it. He sighed and tucked a lock of my white blonde hair behind my ear. He was close enough that I could feel his heat. 

Looking into his grey blue eyes I could see the damaged soldier, scarred by so much violence. The pain and the loss and the guilt was etched inside him permanently. But I could also see something else...something new. Trust and vulnerability and...love? 

_Love._

There was no mistaking it. 

I stood on my toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek, then another. He closed his eyes and waited, until finally...I kissed his lips. 

He understood the invitation and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up to his mouth and kissing me deeply. 

I took a moment to appreciate what it felt like to be kissed by Bucky Barnes. It was impossibly intimate. Our hands tangled in each other's hair, we breathed each other like oxygen. He tasted like vanilla and honey. I ran my hand across his back, his sculpted muscles barely contained by his tailored suit; the delicious contrast between his flesh and metal arms, holding me firmly, as if he was afraid I would run away.

He smiled against my mouth, delighted by the sensations, before moving down to my neck to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin under my ear. 

I gently pulled at his tie until it came free, and he shrugged off his jacket, being sure not to break the the kiss. 

I could feel his lust. His mind was in a frenzy, but it was good. So so good. This was the first time he'd let himself lose control since he'd left the Winter Soldier behind. 

He swung me around until my back was pressed against the door to my bedroom, he ran his hands up and down my bare arms, trying to find more skin. 

He rested his forehead against mine, catching his breath. “Honey, if you need me to stop, please tell me now.” Bucky groaned.

“Don't you dare stop,” I said. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked. 

I swallowed.

“Yes.” 

I could hardly get the word out. 

Bucky thrust his metal hand into the gaping hole in my dress, and tore it from my body. I gasped as he threw the useless fabric on to the living room floor. 

He took half a step back and admired his work. “Fuck,” he breathed, “you're gorgeous doll.” 

“Sergeant! Language!” I giggled,

Bucky's eyes darkened, and he let out a barely audible growl. He busted the door to the bedroom open and twirled me inside, slamming the door behind him. 

Smiling like the cat who caught the canary, he started to unbutton his shirt, watching me as I bounced on to the bed and gestured for him to come to me. 

He discarded his shirt and pants and climbed on top of me. God, he was gorgeous. His brown hair no longer tidy, falling into his lusty blue eyes. I reached up to trace the jagged line on his chest where metal met flesh. I'd never seen it up close before. The healed flesh was a scarred and twisted. 

“Does it freak you out?” Bucky asked, frowning. 

“Not at all,” I replied, “it’s a part of you.”

I ran my hands up his arms and around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. We soon had shed our remaining clothing - tumbling, clumsy on the bed. 

I was giddy with hunger for him, I couldn't be close enough to his body. He held me down firmly, tucking himself between my legs. He slid his length up and down, slowly - much too slowly, kissing me so hard I could barely breathe. 

His lips moved to my neck and bit down gently, and I pulled at his hair. He seemed content to continue torturing me, but if he didn't take me soon, I was sure I would die. 

“Bucky,” I moaned. 

“You alright doll?” Bucky looked up. 

“I need you...to fuck me...right now.” I panted.

“Are you sure?” Bucky smirked and grinded against me again. 

“Yes!” I practically shouted, “please!” 

He moved his hips.

“Tell me you want me,” he whispered.

“I want you.”

He positioned himself 

“Tell me you're mine.”

“I'm yours, James. Just yours…”

He thrust into me swiftly and I cried out. I hadn't realized how big he was until he was inside me. If I hadn't been so wet, it would have definitely injured me. But now, I was ready, and it felt so good. 

He moved gently, testing my reaction. I lifted my hips in encouragement. The pupils of Bucky's eyes were blown out, he looked positively wild. He grabbed my ass and lifted me into an incline, penetrating me even deeper. 

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I lay there, my shoulders on the mattress, and took it. He pushed into me harder and harder, deeper and deeper. His fingers tightening on my legs, I could tell he was holding back as much as he could; but he was still leaving behind bruises, especially where his metal arm held me. 

“You're so beautiful, baby,” he said, leaning down to pin my hands over my head. 

I whimpered as he thrust into me, faster, harder. An almost painful coil of pleasure tightened inside, and I squeezed him as tightly as I could. 

“Oh God, doll. That feels good,” he groaned. His weight was almost crushing me, bruising my wrists, but I didn't care. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to contain my screams of pleasure. 

“Look at me,” Bucky said.

I obeyed. 

I fought to keep my eyes open and trained on Bucky while he pounded into me; but I was coming undone. I called out his name while my insides vibrated with intense sharp waves of orgasm. Bucky kissed me hard while I came, muffling my moans with his mouth. 

I began to come down from my high, swearing, gasping for breath; and Bucky slowed to a lazy gentle pace. He kissed my sweaty forehead and pulled himself out of me. His penis bounced free, still very much erect. 

Through heavily lidded eyes I watched him. He looked like a Greek god. Before I knew it, he was between my legs again. He spread my legs wide and ran his hands down the inside of my thighs. The flesh hand was firm, but the metal hand barely grazed the skin, making me shiver. 

“You doing okay, honey?” he asked.

I sighed, I couldn't get any words out, but I smiled. 

“Can I keep going?” 

I nodded. 

“Good, I want to see how much my baby can take.”

My breath caught as his lips met my clit. He tasted me thoroughly, teasing my sensitive nerves, still tender from my recent climax. 

Bucky slid a finger inside me, his warm hand explored me, matching its rhythm with his tongue. Then added a second finger, then a third… 

In seconds I was coming again, spasming and bucking against his hand like an animal. 

He slowly withdrew his fingers. I was almost crying, the feelings were so intense. 

Bucky climbed up and lay on his side beside me. He gazed into my eyes and combed my wet hair out of my face, watching me learn how to breathe again.

We looked at each other. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. This stunning and wonderful man wanted me… I took a moment to memorize his face, flushed red with passion. 

But he looked at me with questioning eyes. I could sense that he thought he had been too rough with me. But I shook my head and giggled softly. Bucky smiled, positivity beaming.

I pushed him onto his back and swung my leg over to straddle him. I impaled myself on his hard cock once more, easing myself down carefully. 

Bucky moaned underneath me, twisting his hips. I squeaked when he suddenly sat up, forcing his penis deeper inside me. I sat on his lap, his metal arm holding me so I wouldn't fall, his flesh hand massaging one breast, his teeth grazing the other. 

We were in no rush this time, and we rocked in unison, enjoying each other's bodies. I felt the heat of my third orgasm pour itself through my limbs, the euphoria lingering longer this time. Bucky began to tremble, quickening his pace ever so slightly. He held me close to his chest as he cried out, bouncing his hips into me.

Bucky cradled me in his arms and eased me back on to the bed. Our hearts finally began to slow, our blood pressure returned to normal. A few more lazy kisses and our limbs entwined, I gave in to my exhaustion and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's lovelies. Hope you like <3

I woke up freezing, but my discomfort was not caused by the temperature. 

In fact, there were about four blankets arranged neatly around me, enveloping me in a sort of cacoon. I was cold because Bucky was gone. 

I sat up slowly, my muscles ached, I was sore between my legs. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and noticed that his clothes were gone. A wave of anxiety gripped me. Had he bolted? At that moment, I caught a whiff of bacon. 

I put on a pair of jammies and padded down to the shared kitchen. Bucky was there, working away busily at the stove. He hadn’t noticed that I came in, so I took a moment to appreciate the adorable domestic scene unfolding before me. He was flipping pancakes with one hand, arranging bacon on a plate with the other. 

I cleared my throat, and he spun around. “You’re up!...finally,” he said and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I was perplexed by the weird energy surrounding him. 

“Please, sit and enjoy,” he seemed almost giddy as he placed the massive amount of food in front of me. He was averting my eyes. He sat down, then popped right back up again to grab a huge bowl of fruit out of the fridge. 

I looked at my plate. There must have been about twelve pancakes piled high. 

“Do you want some toast?”

“Buck, why are you plying me with food?” I asked. 

He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. Finally, he looked into my eyes and let out a long breath. 

“I'm so sorry,” he said softly. 

“For what?” I asked, taken aback. 

He shook his head. “For everything. I fucked up. I rushed you, I took it too far, I was too rough, I hurt you…” For someone who usually said very little, Bucky was rambling. 

“What the hell are you talking about Barnes?” I slapped my hand on the table and he started. “You didn't do anything to me that I didn't consent to. And I thought… I thought…” My eyes misted over and I couldn't finish. 

_I thought you loved me._

“Oh, honey, please don't cry.” He got up and came around to the other side of the table, kneeling down and taking me in his arms. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry...God I'm an idiot…”

He paused and squeezed me tight. “I love you, doll…” he whispered, reading my mind. “...and it scares the shit outta me. Why the hell would you want to be with someone like me?” he asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” I said, wiping my face with my sleeve. 

“You're kidding right?” Bucky frowned. "You're sweet and funny and brave. You're sexy as hell and you don't even know it. And you make me feel...calm.” 

“I have that effect on people,” I said looking down.

“It's not just that,” he said taking ahold of my shoulders. “This is not about your powers, this is about you. You know what it's like to be missing a piece of yourself, yet you share what's left with me. You brought me back to life, doll. But I'm terrified to hurt you.” 

“Then please don't ditch me, Buck. I couldn't stand it.”

He brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. “If you're sure...if you'll have me…I'll follow you to the ends of the earth.”

He stood and gathered me into this arms, lifting me with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me, holding me up. Together, we were a complete person. Together we'd survive.

We were lost in each other and didn't hear Natasha arrive home to our apartment upstairs.

“What the fuck happened to my dress??” Nat screamed. 

Bucky's kisses muffled my laughter.


End file.
